Not Home for Christmas
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: A weird and AFV america's funniest home videos inspired Christmas oneshot! Hope you like! NAITLYN


**So this is a completely random Christmas one-shot. I got the idea while watching AFV -Americas Funniest Videos! Yeah, I know! Random!**

"I'm really sorry I can't be home baby..." said Nate sadly into his cell phone as Caitlyn his wife of 6 years sat in front of the fireplace drinking Hot Coco.

"I know....I just wish the stupid world tour could take a break!" Caitlyn said and Nate laughed.

"I know, but we have a concert the day after Christmas and it takes 18 hours to get where it is from home. We just wouldn't make it in time...I'm sorry."

"It's okay...well I need to go set up the presents from 'Santa' under the tree. Merry Christmas..." Caitlyn said sadly as Nate sighed.

"I love you, Merry Christmas Baby!"

"I love you too...see you next month."

"I will. Bye honey."

"Bye" said Caitlyn as she hung up.

Nate was an amazing father, there was no doubt about it. But sometimes being an international pop star _and_ a father clashed. Nate was going to be away all winter holidays. It was Emily's , their youngest daughter, first Christmas. Nate felt horrible that he was going to miss it.

Caitlyn set the last present under the over flowing tree. Nate had tried to compensate for being away by basically buying their 2 daughters Mary and Emily a whole toy store. Caitlyn sighed as she turned off the lights in the living room and climbed the stairs to bed.

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy! Wake Up! Its Christmas!!" yelled 5 year old Mary as she ran into her parents bedroom and started jumping on their bed.

"Morning sweetie, Merry Christmas..." smiled Caitlyn.

"Yah, Yah Merry Christmas to you too. Now, lets go open presents!" said the 5 year old impatiently.

"Okay, just a minute sweetie." said Caitlyn climbing out of bed and picking up Emily from her crib. Together the 3 girls began opening presents when Nate called.

"Merry Christmas!"

"DADDY! I miss you so much! Thanks for the dollies!" said Mary quickly into the speaker phone.

"Gahh Bagg LAFF!" cried Emily giggling as she gnawed on a barbie head. Nate laughed.

"Im glad my 3 favourite girls are having a good Christmas...you know I would be their if I could!"

"We know daddy...don't worry, you got me dollies. I forgive you!" said Mary happily spinning in circles

"Okay girls I need to go, Uncle Shane and Jason are calling me. I love you guys!"

"We Love you too! Bye daddy!"

"Bye Nate. I love you..." said Caitlyn sadly.

"I love you too baby."

"GAHH BAAA FADDDD!"

"I love you too Emily" Nate laughed and hung up.

Mary and Emily continued opening presents happily for the next 15 minutes until they were at the last one. It was fairly large so both Emily and Mary had to tear the wrapping back. Inside was a cage with a small puppy fast asleep on his bed.

"PUPPY!! Thank you mommy!" yelled Mary hugging her mom to death and playing with the cheeky puppy wo was tugging at emily's pajam pant leg.

_Ding Dong_

The door bell rang and Caitlyn went to get it.

"Mary don't let the puppy to the front door. he'll run out. Thats Auntie Mitchie and Auntie Ella." She said walking toward the door. "Hey El-Hi there!" Said Caitlyn being greeted by a UPS driver and a rather large package.

"Package for Gray residents?" he said.

"Yes?" Caitlyn said and the man handed her a clip board to sign. She signed it and the man rolled it in on his dolly. he put it down in the living room and then left.

"Merry Christnas!"

"Merry Christmas, thank you!" said Caitlyn. "Hey girls want to help me open the package?"

"Okay mommy!" said Mary putting the puppy down and picking up Emily. She ran over and set Emily down next to her. AS both Caitlyn and Mary went to open the box it burst open.

"AHHH!" screamed Caitlyn as Mary yelled happily.

"DADDY! You came!" she yelled wrapping her arms around his legs.

"Hey Mary-Berry!" said Nate happily picking up his daughter and kissing her cheek.

"N-Nate?" stuttered Caitlyn. "What are you doing here?" she asked confusedly.

"I thought I would surprise you. We don't really have another concert until January 10...so I'm here for 16 days!" he exclaimed. He bent down and picked up Emily as well who was now putting her arms out waiting to be lifted. Caitlyn smiled and hugged Nate around the middle.

"I love you, you know that right?" She asked smiling.

"Yup" he said and planted a long kiss on Caitlyn's lips.

"Merry Christmas! Now stop!" said Mary laughing and pulling her parents faces apart. They all laughed and hugged.

**So yeah...I'm pretty proud of this even though the ending is really cheesy and crappy. But hey this is my Christmas one-shot for this year! I hope you all like it. Look out for my new years one-shot! :) Review! Rate it even if you hate it! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**


End file.
